villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Calibos
Calibos is one of the main antagonists in the 1981 film version of Clash of the Titans. He was portrayed by the late . History Calibos is the son of Thetis, the Goddess of the Sea, who planned a rich and powerful future for him: she intended for him to marry the Princess Andromeda of Joppa, and subsequently become in future the ruler of the entire rich Kingdom of Joppa and Phoenicia. However, due to his mother's spoiling and indulgence of him since his birth, he grew into a man who (in spite of his handsome and fascinating appearance) firmly believed that he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted with no consequences. Hence (though his mother gave him the Wells of the Moon to rule) he instead hunted and destroyed every living creature in those domains. In fact, he went as far as to trap and kill a sacred herd of flying horses (all except Pegasus) that belonged to Zeus, the King of the Gods as well as the Ruler of Mount Olympus. To punish him for his cruel misdeeds, Zeus turned a deaf ear to Thetis' desperate pleas for mercy, and transformed Calibos into a monstrous satyr: horns sprouted from his head, his face became deformed with a demonic countenance, and a long tail sprang from his behind. Through this transformation of deformity, Zeus condemned Calibos to be shunned and forced to live as an outcast in the swamps and marshes, which in turn led to his engagement with Andromeda being broken forever. Despite his deformity and his exile, Calibos was still not without a powerful ally: his doting mother, Thetis, who was both heartbroken and indignant by how Zeus had punished him, and was determined to seek vengeance on his behalf. Through a curse his mother placed on Andromeda, Calibos ensured that even if he could no longer marry her, then none of the other men could: any man could ask for Andromeda's hand in marriage, but he must first accurately answer a riddle, and if he fails, he would be burned at the stake. It was later revealed that each and every riddle posed (which changed for every suitor) was actually set by Calibos himself, and his mother's curse on Andromeda was so powerful that, despite the fact that she was utterly tormented by Calibos' cruel obsession with her as well as the terrible death penalty imposed on each and every suitor who failed, she was unable to raise any protests against it. To relay each new riddle to Andromeda, Calibos would summon an astral-projection of her to his lair - a mental image that would first enter a cage, and be subsequently transported to the place by a Giant Vulture. On one such occasion, Perseus followed the Vulture while riding Pegasus and with the aid of his Helmet of Invisibility, he observed the entire proceedings and saw the answer to the newest riddle. Unknown to Perseus, Calibos saw the footprints he made as he left the scene to seek Pegasus in the marsh. Calibos attacked Perseus, only to lose his hand to Perseus' sword. At the next ceremony for a new suitor, Perseus entered himself as a participant. And much to the shock and joy of everyone present: especially Andromeda, he gives the right answer: a gold ring set with two perfect pearls, which had been a gift to Calibos from Thetis. Hence, Perseus won the right for Andromeda's hand in marriage. Maddened by the loss of his hand and his last lingering hold on Andromeda, Calibos appealed to Thetis to seek justice, but she confessed that there was nothing she could do against Perseus, for he was under the personal protection of Zeus himself. Calibos then urged Thetis to punish those whom Perseus loved, such as Andromeda, and even went as far as to try convincing her to persuade Poseidon to release the Kraken to destroy Joppa. However, Thetis saw that Calibos' demand for justice was a plea for personal revenge in reality. Later on, Thetis came to have a perfect excuse to impose the very punishment that Calibos suggested to her: Andromeda's mother, Queen Cassiopeia, foolishly boasted that her daughter's beauty outshone that of Thetis' right in the sacred temple of said Goddess. To punish Cassiopeia for her vain boast as well as for the injury Perseus inflicted on Calibos, an indignant Thetis demanded Andromeda's life as a sacrifice to the Kraken in 30 days on the eve of the longest day of the year, or the Kraken would destroy the entire Kingdom of Joppa. After learning of Perseus' successful killing of Medusa in order to deal with the Kraken, Calibos and his henchmen went to capture Pegasus and locked him in a cage. He then stabbed Perseus' robe (which the Head of Medusa is wrapped in) to let it drip blood - supernatural cursed blood that causes three Giant Scorpions to gradually appear, with which Perseus and his men have to battle. In the final struggle between Perseus and Calibos, the latter is finally killed by the former - Perseus' sword embedded into Calibos' chest. Category:Archenemy Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Mutated Category:Gaolers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Outcast Category:Kidnapper Category:Monsters Category:Rivals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Humanoid Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Monster Master Category:Love Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Perverts Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater